End Of Days
by BreakingSimone
Summary: Bella and Edward's world has been hit by the zombie-apocalypse. Living in the same city, trying to survive without knowing if there is going to a be tomorrow and then trying to live is hard. Especially with zombies walking around and untrustworthy companions. Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hello, so I'm trying out a new thing. I haven't found anything like this out there so I hope you'll like it. I'm sorry for misspelled words and even worse grammar, but English isn't my first language. I have no idea how to get a beta reader so if you are a beta reader or know a good one, feel free to contact me about it:).  
Since I live in Sweden and I've never been in the US, I took the liberties of moving Bella and Edward to my hometown so it will be easier to describe the places! Hope you like it!  
**

**So yes I guess you already know this but, Stephenie Meyer owns everything, I just thought zombies were better than vampires here hah! ;)  
**

* * *

**BPOV**

The world I know has changed.

Not a little.

Everything has changed.

There will be no more strolling down the street on a Sunday afternoon. No more going to the library to borrow a book. No more going to the food-store to buy food. And no more lying in my bed until noon, because I've got nothing to do.

There are no stores left, the only thing left are empty rooms filled with broken glass and shelves. If you are lucky, you'll probably find a forgotten can of something in a hidden corner.

But I wouldn't know, since I haven't left my apartment building in 3 weeks.

I've only survived because of my neighbors, mainly Carlisle, Esme and Alice. They've been so wonderful to me, even though they're going through the same thing as I. Esme has lost her sister that also lived in the building, and the last I heard from my parents they were both fine, trying to hoard as much supplies as they could. That was 2 and half weeks ago.

There are others here too, but as we don't want to make too much noise, we keep separated.

Esme, Carlisle, Alice and I are living in Alice's condo on the 5th floor. Sam, with his wife Emily, their children Leah and Seth, and Jacob, Sam's brother, live on the 8th floor. And then we have James, Victoria, Laurent, Alec, Demetri and Jane that live on the 2nd floor, because they like to live on the edge.

Stupid fuckers.

They keep getting us in dangerous situations because they think this is a joke. Just yesterday, they let a zombie in and _played_ with it for about two hours, claiming they were practicing for the "real thing". Whatever that is.

Everyone has their tasks. Jacob keeps the cars in the underground garage in order, in case of emergency and we have to leave instantly. Sam helps with the cars when he has the time, but otherwise he keeps inventory of the things we have and the things we will needing soon.

James, Laurent and Demetri go out and search our neighborhood for weapons and food and any other important thing they come across.

Alice, Jane, Alec, Seth, Leah and I take turns keeping guard on the balconies. But we also help with everything else, like helping Esme, Emily and Victoria with cooking and cleaning and fixing clothes.

Carlisle is our doctor, since he was our local hospital's Chief of surgery. But once in a while he goes out with James and the others in search of medical supplies.  
Carlisle has only gone out 2 times but Esme has become a nervous wreck both times. I understand her. Our neighborhood was one of the last ones to get infected but now it's crawling with zombies around every corner.

I didn't know any of these people a month ago, but we have come really close.

I guess that's what happens when the world is going under.

At first everyone thought it was a new false epidemic warning. Like the swine-flu and bird-flu. But that was where we all went wrong.

This epidemic started in a little shit-hole town in no-where Sweden. Storuman. Never heard of it? Yeah, me neither.

Anyway, Sweden's gets most of their meat from Poland. And there they don't really tell the origin of the meat. But they said that meat from a cow or a pig, that was sick when it was slaughtered, and then sold in Storuman. 4 families fell ill, getting a fever, puking their guts out and then becoming zombie-like. The children got sick faster than the adults. They got ill within a few hours of eating the meat, and the parents fell ill 2 days after them.

After about 2 weeks, the doctors thought the children, a girl of two years and boy of 8 years, were getting better. They got sent to live with relatives until the rest of the family were better.

The boy and girl, refused to eat anything for a few days, but the girl was found in the kitchen one night eating raw meat. She was sent back to the hospital because she was acting really strange on top of that, Growling and her eyes were turning a weird shade of yellow mixed with white. There she attacked one of the nurses.

The boy attacked his grandfather, after the grandfather had cut his finger while cooking, smelling his blood. The grandfather fell ill too.

After that, all hell broke loose. As the girl was being under observation in the same ward as the other kids, they smelled the blood and they started chasing every person in that ward.

It took a month from this incident for the zombie-virus, as they called it, to reach Stockholm.

That is where we are at the moment. Locked inside a 8 storey building. With our food supply getting smaller and smaller everyday.

"Alice? Alice, where are you?" Esme's call woke me up from my thoughts.

"I'm here Esme. Let me just put on my shoes, I'll be right there!" Alice whisper screamed, trying not to wake me.

"I'm already awake Alice." I groaned.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you up, but I gotta get to the balcony. Apparently Jane is flipping her shit."

"No worries, I was already awake."

Alice looked at me with a painful expression. "Thinking about everything that's going on?"

"Yeah, it's hard not to, you know?"

"Sure is. God I wish we would have done something before everything went to hell. But I guess what's done is done, huh?" Alice said with a sigh, and then she hugged me. "Well, gotta go, talk to you later? Your shift's at 12 right?" I nodded in confirmation and Alice left with a wave.

Hearing Alice's and Esme's mumbles from the kitchen, I decided to get ready for the day. There was a lot of cleaning and cooking to be done today.

Taking a shower I tried to come up with all the good things that we still had. For some weird reason we still had electricity and water, which was awesome, so we could shower and live almost like before. But during the hours we tried to use less light so we wouldn't attract any more zombies than necessary.

There were a few zombies loitering around the house, but we would always throw a rock or something to divert their attention from the entrance so the guys could get out unnoticed. It worked like a charm.

I went out into the kitchen to join Esme and Carlisle for breakfast. Carlisle seemed more excited than normal, almost not being able to sit still.

"What's up Doc?" I joked with Carlisle.

He smiled and shared another excited look with his wife, Esme.

"James said he met another group in one of the houses on the other side of the bridge. They've been getting by just like us, but they're running out of food and other supplies." Esme poured me a cup of tea and sat down with us, continuing with the other half.

"They've got another doctor there and another kid. There are about 5 people in the group too, so they're a little short-handed with bringing supplies and keeping guard. But James suggested they come over soon, we got room and food for at least another week and 5 another five stomachs. Don't you think Bella?"

This was great, we needed a few more people to keep guard and new people in general were fine with me. We were getting a bit isolated and another kid would be awesome for Seth who was getting bored as hell with only his grumpy big sister.

"Sounds awesome, do you need any help getting anything ready for them?"

Esme nodded, and began organizing were they would be living. After breakfast the dragged me around the building trying to find suitable beds and clothes for them, they were also short on clothes.

"Esme I have to go keep guard, should I send down Alec or Leah to help you?"  
"

Yes, Leah would be perfect. Good luck and keep safe." She gave my hand a squeeze and then went in search of another pair of boxers for the doctor.

**EPOV**

I had been stuck with my brother and his girlfriend for about two weeks now. They were insufferable but at least I had Jasper, who I found walking around the local food-store a week ago.

Emmett and Rosalie loved to get it on. They didn't do anything except that, eat, drink and sleep. They thought that the only thing they could now, since the world already was gone, they could at least have sex until they couldn't walk anymore, and wait for the zombies to come and eat them. Every now and then you would hear Rosalie wail out in despair, she was scared to death and couldn't really function to do anything else than what she already were doing. She also stated the sex and booze made her forget.

Jasper and I were the only ones doing anything here. We had tried to cover up all the windows, so the light would be seen from outside, collecting food and other necessities, and cooking.

Right now I was searching for another group that I'd heard the other day in a park nearby. Jasper had also seen them, right before I found him. Thinking I was one of them he had gone with me and was pretty disappointed when he found out how we were living. The other group had electricity and warm water, at least from what he had heard, and we only had candles and lukewarm water at best, in our one 2 room apartment. Our food was running low too.

Sadly, Jasper didn't know where they resided so we had been searching for them the past week.

I slowed down, as I could hear heavy breathing, which more times than not, meant there was a zombie close. Crouching down behind a car I waited out the zombie. After ten minutes I deemed it safe to get moving again. I checked the street for any other zombies and came up with nothing, breathing a sigh of relief, I kept going.

This last month had been a pain, we had lost our parents to the zombies while trying to leave the city and then another 4 people who had joined us on the way.

We'd had to leave the city because it was filled with zombies. Moving by day had been the easiest, the zombies were mildly sensitive to the light and would keep hidden or out of the sun as much as they could.

A sound in a house across the street caught my attention. I looked at the house, a white house with big windows and red roof along with red balconies. The door to a balcony on the 3rd floor opened, hinting a dark-haired head I stood stock still.

Was this the group me and Jasper had heard? I really hoped it was.

Just before the internet died a month ago the government had issued a sign for people who needed help or who were still people, so others wouldn't accidentally kill them. This sign was a bit ridiculous in my opinion but this was life or death and I would probably never see a zombie doing this, it was too hard for their half eaten brains. I started jumping, flinging my arms and legs in time with each other forming an X in the air.

Feeling all kinds of stupid while doing this I saw the dark-haired head rising and was met with two big eyes and sweet, smiling girl. She waved me over, pointing to a door to her left. I smiled back and ran over there. Waited for a minute and then heard several locks being opened and someone removing, what sounded like, a big bureau.

The door opened, enough for me to pass, but I waited for someone to peak out.

A blond man appeared at the opening, he stretched out his hand and I took hit.

"James." He said

"Edward."

The man, James, nodded, showed me both hands and I did the same.

"Welcome in."

* * *

**I hope you liked it and feel free to correct my faults so I can become better writer!  
Bye! :)) **


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello, I'm sorry for being kinda slow... I was planning on updating once a week but I just started university a month ago and it's been a lot. But yeah. I hope you like the second chapter._****  
**

**_Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight and I certainly don't own The Walking Dead, it would be awesome though. heh!_**

* * *

**EPOV**

James led me up the stinking stairwell. It smelled like they had been smoking cigarettes for years here. They probably still smoked, judging by the smell coming of off James.

Because of the boarded up windows, the stairwell was pretty dark.

James kept a steady pace so I was bit dizzy when he stopped in front of a door on the 5th floor. He knocked twice and then we waited.

"Is it only you or do have company?" James asked.

"No, there are 3 other people with me, but they're down the street in one of the small buildings." I answered and the door opened.

"James." Another blond man opened the door and nodded at James. "Hello, I'm Carlisle. Come in."

The door opened up to a small hallway. It was dimly lit. I looked around and couldn't see that much.

"We try to use as little electricity during the day as we can." Carlisle said and lead us into a bigger room, probably the living room. "Here we are." He motioned for me to sit down on a chair by a big table. "So, young man! Would you like to tell us your name?"

"Yeah, sorry. I'm Edward. I've been looking for you, for about a week." At Carlisle's surprised look I added "Well I think it's you. I heard some people a week ago and my friend, Jasper, heard you too, just before I found him."

"Ah. So you're from the other side of the bridge?" I shook my head no. "No? Then from where?"

"Just down the street, with my brother, his girlfriend Rosalie and Jasper. Our building lacks warm water and electricity. It's making it hard for us to stay there, and soon it'll be autumn. It's going to be freezing." It was hard trying to ask these strangers for a place to stay, I didn't have anything to offer, except maybe, our help with their chores. "I hate to ask you, sir, but you don't happen to have any room for us here? Without it being too much trouble? We can help with everything that needs to be done, I don't have anything else to offer."

James and Carlisle shared a pensive look. "How many did you say you were? 4? James what do you think?"

"I wouldn't know, maybe you should ask Sam? He's the one who knows how much food and supplies we have. But I could use the help with scouring the neighbourhood and I guess the guys would appreciate some more help with guarding." James shrugged and stood up. "Sorry Doc. Edward. I need to keep guarding the door." And with that he left.

"I don't see any problem with having you here Edward. We have plenty of room and, like James said, we could need an extra pair of hands now and then. Though we are running low on food and we are expecting a group of 5 people from the other side of the bridge soon." Carlisle stood up too. "Why don't you come with me and talk with Sam and Jacob?"

Carlisle led the way towards the door and up another 3 floors.

I was surprised by them letting us stay with them. I mean, they don't know us or we them. But since we were in desperate need of water and a secure place to live, I would trust just about anyone right now.

"Where are you from, Edward?" Carlisle started, trying to make small talk.

""Does it matter anymore?" I answered curtly.

"It sure does. I want to know if you're from around here because then you'd probably have knowledge about some places that could be of use to us." He said politely and I felt bad. Obviously he only wanted to know if I could help with other things than just guarding and everyday chores.

"I'm sorry sir. I'm just really angry about this happening to us. But no I'm not from here, but my brother and his girlfriend have been living here for some years, I'm sure they could help you with that."

"It's quite alright, boy. We all feel or have felt the same. But we have to learn to live one day at a time." He said as we neared the top floor.

I shrugged in answer.

"So here we are. This is where Sam and Emily live with their kids and Sam's brother Jacob."

We stopped in front of door and Carlisle knocked.

"You shouldn't feel like your intruding, Edward. We are all in this together and we would want you to do the same to us." Carlisle smiled and door creaked open. "Sam! This is Edward."

A tall man with dark hair opened the door and smiled. "Welcome in. So what brings you here?"

"Well, Edward here, lives with his brother and two friends down the street and they don't have it as good as we do, so we're checking with you if it it's possible for another 4 people to live here, with us?"

"I'm sure it's going to work. As you might already have heard we are low on food and supplies, so as long as you can help with that everything is possible!"

"Thank you, Sam and Carlisle." I said and breathed out a sigh of relief.

I could already imagine a hot shower, a soft bed and a warm meal in front of me.

As Sam and Carlisle showed me around the building they explained some ground rules they had established and told the specific things we would be doing.

"I'm so relieved to have found you. Thank the heavens for miracles. I was beginning to loose hope." I said sincerely and they just smiled and patted my back.

"No worries man, I'm sure this is going to work out just fine. Would you like something to eat before we go get your friends?" Sam said and led me back to the apartment we're I met Carlisle, leaving Carlisle in the basement.

"That would be great. We have a bit of food left at our place and some other supplies that could come in handy, do think you could spare me one man, or woman, to help me get it?"

"Yes, of course." We came into a small kitchen we're a smiling woman was standing at the stove. "If you sit down here, Esme will give you something to eat. I'll go get someone to go with you. Bon appetit, or something." Sam said with a chuckle and left us, with a small wave for Esme.

I walked toward the stove to present myself and offer some help. "Hello, I'm Edward. It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Esme."

"Aren't you the perfect gentleman?" She chuckled and gave me yet another sweet smile. "Just Esme, dear. What would you like to eat?"

**BPOV**

After sending down Leah to help Esme, I went to the balcony where Alice was waiting. Not patiently, mind you.

"What has you so wind up, Alice?" I asked her once I sat down.

"Just saw a guy outside. He just went inside." She was jumping up and down in excitement. "It might be the doctor from over there." She pointed in the direction of the bridge.

"That fast, are you sure Alice?" She nodded like crazy. "Do you want to get inside and say hi to him?"

Alice liked meeting new people and we hadn't met anyone in a few weeks so I understand her excitement. But Alice got really excited for almost anything good.

"Yes!". She too loud, making me hush her.

"Shush Alice, you can't make too much noise out here. Now the doctor might not be able to get back to his… people, to take them here." I scolded her. "Now in get in inside."

"Yay!" She giggled and opened the door to the balcony carefully. "See you later Bella!" She whispered and was gone.

Finally silence.

I took a look over the edge to see if we had alerted any zombies. It seemed calm enough, but I would have to be on my watch.

It was crazy how much you life could change in just a month.

I used to watch The Walking Dead and happy that would never happen to me. Imagine my surprise when I was walking home after school one day and group of people ran past me screaming for their lives. Looking back in the direction they came from, I saw a person who was limping badly. He, she or it, was walking kind of wobbly too. It was going fast in anyway but behind it were more that were walking, or more like speed walking.

It took a few seconds for the fear to settle and then I was running too. I thank every god in the history of the world, that I was about 50 meters from my house. Once inside I found Jacob and Alice trying to close the back door, where three zombies were clawing their way inside. Jacob had called me over and with the adrenaline running through our blood we managed to close the door on them.

After that we had gathered the people who already were in the building and told them what just happened.

Our small community had developed after that. If you could even call it a community. We we're just a group of people brought together by a disaster.

It was hard at first, we weren't able to get out much in the beginning, since the streets were crawling with the zombies. But as they disappeared into the city and got killed it got easier.

We were pretty lucky in our local food store not being fully ransacked my desperate people. I guess a lot of the people had gotten out of the area before the disease got here.

But living wasn't that easy. We spent many nights awake, scared to death and wishing everything would just end, but when Carlisle managed to get home from the hospital it got better.

At first it had only been me Alice and Esme in Alice's apartment. Esme thought Carlisle had died at the hospital and Alice had seen her boyfriend, get eaten by two zombies.

He had later walked around the neighbourhood and Alice had seen him and had not been able to sit guard for a few days after it.

"Bella?" Someone said from the behind the door.

I turned around and saw Alec's extremely blond hair peek through the door.

"Bella? It's lunch for you now."

Oh, right. I looked at my watch and saw it was already past 2 o'clock.

"Right, thank you!"

I let Alec out and got inside myself, walking straight to Alice's apartment.

Opening the door, I heard someone talking to Esme. I couldn't figure out who it was.

Walking in I found Esme with… Edward?!

"Edward… is that you?"

* * *

**So yeah, I hope you liked it, and I'm still not awesome at writing in English so tips and other stuff that could help me get better is extremely welcome! :)**

**Until next time then!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi there. Sorry for being reaaaaaaaallllly slow. I always seem to get writers block right after a chapter but yeah here you have a new chapter :)  
**

**hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**EPOV**

Sitting at the table in the kitchen while Esme cooked, was a luxury I hadn't experienced in quite a while. Being able to just sit down and breathe, without having to worry about anything for a few minutes was something I hadn't done in weeks, and it felt like heaven.

While cooking, Esme managed to interrogate me about anything and everything. She started out asking about Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper, and then followed up with questions about before.

"So tell me, Edward, what did you do? She asked whilst making me taste the stew she was cooking.

After a nod of approval, I answered "I've just hopped from job to job the last few years, helping where I was needed. I worked in a food-store for a few months, and then helped friends with their cars and boats, worked in construction just before everything, building houses in Ursvik."

"Sounds great, that became quite a lovely neighborhood, didn't it?" making me taste another stew, she continued the questions. "How old are you?"

"I'm 21. I was actually thinking of studying to be an architect just before. I actually applied for a universities too."

"Interesting. Too bad you didn't get to see that through." She said with a sad smile.

We were quiet after that.

Talking about my plans from before always made me upset. I had really been looking forward to start studying again.

I had already passed the first tests and my parents were really excited and proud of their oldest son for finally taking the right direction to a "serious" career.

"Here, have some food." Esme put a plate in front of me, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Thank you. So what did you do before these god-awful zombies?" Tasting warm food for the first time in weeks, made me sigh out loud, earning an appreciated smile from Esme. "This is really good, by the way!"

"Glad you like it. We've been eating that stuff for a week now." She laughed quietly. "I worked at a day-care on the weekdays and as an author the rest of the time."

"Have you written anything I would have heard of?" I ask, trying to remember if I ever read a book by an Esme.

"Nope. I write for fun. Only Carlisle and my sister got to read my stories."

Hearing something in the hallway, I turned around.

"Edward?" I would have known that voice anywhere and it brought me back to the last time I heard it.

_June 5__th__ 2008_

"_Edward!" I heard Bella scream behind me. "Edward, there you are!"_

"_Hi Bella!" I smiled at her excitement "It's finally over, how does it feel?"_

"_Oh god. Can't believe it's over, but it feels really damned good. No more homework and no more early mornings! Or at least for a few months!"_

_We laughed together and hugged each other. I didn't want to let go because after today, we would probably never see each other again._

"_It's really awesome, right? So are you going to ride one of those trucks?" I asked, pointing toward the many trucks parked in front our school._

"_Oh yeah, I organized it for my class, so I'm kinda obligated to. And you?"_

"_No, my class weren't that excited about it so…" Her smile fell and she looked at her friends, that I only now realized were standing beside us. "Hi Lauren! Hi Jessica! How you doin'?" They both hugged me and then Bella started talking again. _

"_Do you want to ride with us? I'm sure I could find a seat for you on our truck." Bella was one of the sweetest girls I knew and I knew she would go out of her way to get me a seat. I wish I could've gone with her._

"_Oh no, that's alright. My dad fixed a really cool car for me to drive." _

"_That's nice, well if you change your mind just give me a call." She said while giving me a hug. "I have to go and get changed now. See you around, and congratulations on graduating, Edward!"_

"_You too, and have a great time today!" With big smiles on our faces we waved goodbye_

"Bella?!" I shot up and ran towards her. I was pretty sure it was Bella.

"What are you doing here?" She threw herself in my arms and I couldn't help hugging her small body tightly to mine.

"I thought I'd never see a familiar face again!" I exclaimed, really happy Bella was alive and well.

**BPOV**

We hadn't seen each other since graduating high school and since Edward didn't live nearby, I was shocked to see him here. Shocked but happy.

"I am really happy to see you!" Edward said while still hugging me to him.

"I guess you two know each other then?" I heard Esme's amused voice from somewhere behind Edward.

Edward heard her too and released his tight grip on me.

"Uhm… Yeah! We were friends through junior high and high school." Edward answered for us.

"It's been a really long time Ed! Why the hell didn't we keep in touch?! In a fake angry voice.

Edward looked taken aback and I could see him getting stressed by trying to come up with a good answer. "Eh, I don't know . I thought you would contact me if you ever wanted to hang or something." He finally got out in a sad voice.

"Chill Edward, it's alright. I've been really busy since graduation. Traveling, studying, and working so I haven't had much time for anything else.

Winding an arm around his waist, I started leading him back to the table. "Have you had anything to eat yet?"

"Just got the plate. Would you like to join me and maybe catch up?"

"Aren't you two cute. I'll leave you cuties here and go get the others!" Esme winked suggestively at me and left. As I felt my cheeks heat up I sent a dirty look her way.

To let my cheeks cool down a bit, I got at plate out and scooped up some food on it.

"So, Bella. How have you been?" Edward asked as I sat down in front of him.

"I'm pretty good actually, considering the circumstances." I smiled at him. "How about you?"

"It's looking up now that I've found you…" He said and I looked up at him in chock. "I mean.. this… these people. But finding you is a definitive plus.

"Always the charmer." My cheeks turned pink yet again for letting my thoughts run wild. "So, are you alone or do you have someone with you? I'd hate to think you've been dealing with this shit by yourself. I said sincerely, really hating that he could've been wandering around alone in the rain and cold, while I'd been here safe and sound with heat and electricity.

"No, no. Don't worry. I've been with Emmett, my brother, since April. Him and his girlfriend, Rosalie. And then this other guy, Jasper, who I found a week ago."

Releasing a relieved sigh I asked, "What about your parents? Are they safe too?"

Sorrow passed over his face and I immediately felt bad for asking.

"They didn't make it…" He said quietly in a flat voice.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I haven't heard from my parents in weeks. But last I heard, they were safe."

We were silent after that, silently eating our food while thinking of our parents.

"I hope you parents are well. If they're still alive, I know you'll meet again."

I gave him a thankful smile.

"Are you going back to Emmett?"

"Yes, but I'm going to bring them back here. You don't get rid of me that easily Belly." He joked back at me, probably thankful for steering the conversation away from our parents.

"That's great. I actually remember your brother from when he went in 6th grade." Remembering his younger brother made me laugh. "Is he still that nerdy little kid?"

He chuckled with me. "He's gotten rid of those ginormous glasses actually. And he's grown into his baby fat too."

"I'm happy for him. Couldn't have been fun wearing those glasses, and those kids were really nasty to him. I bet he's really handsome now."

"Yeah he got back at those kids later. But I wouldn't if he's handsome or not, I don't swing that way miss." He winked at me.

A bit of commotion in the hallway interrupted our conversation and people filed into the kitchen with Esme in the lead.

"Sweethearts, this is Edward." Esme introduced. "This is Alice, Leah, Seth and Jane."

Edward nodded at them all.

Everyone got a plate of food and sat down, everyone talking over each other to get to know Edward. Everyone looked to be enjoying themselves, happy to see a new face and knowing more were on their way.

"Does anyone know who'll go with me?" Edward asked no one in particular.

"Carlisle will be down in a minute with someone." Esme answered just as Carlisle entered the kitchen along with Jacob. "Speak of the devil." She said lovingly and received a breath-taking smile back.

"I see you are getting to know each other." He said happily. "But since there a few hours left of daylight, I suggest you get going Edward."

Edward stood up and thanked Esme for the meal and then went with Carlisle, waving on his way out. "See you soon guys."

I stood up to follow as the others wished him good luck.

* * *

**I don't know how long it will take for me to get another chapter up cuz I'm going away in a week, and I'm going to be away for like two months. I'll try to write as much as I can. **

**So if I don't update until next year I wish you a very merry christmas and an awesome new year!  
**

**:D  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry if I kept you waiting but I've been away, and coming back resulted in a lot of studying and a new job... didn't have that much time to write! **

**Anyway on with the show!**

**Chapter 4 just for you! Hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer still own everything. I just like zombies and Edward and Bella together!**

* * *

Without Carlisle noticing, I followed them silently down the stairs to the ground level.

"Oh Bella, I didn't see you there, can I help you with something?" Carlisle asked as I stepped down the last step.

"No worries Carlisle, I just wanted to make sure Edward made it out alright and ask if I could help with anything?"

Edward seemed grateful of me being there.

Letting Jacob through Carlisle answered, "Jacob will be accompanying Edward by foot, since a car would attract too much attention." I nodded in understanding, a car would make too much noise and attract unwanted attention from the zombies and that was too big a risk for a walk down the street.

Pointing at three backpacks Carlisle continued, "Here are three backpacks for you to bring back anything necessary. Is there anything else you might need?"

"No, I don't think so." Edward answered, seeming nervous. I put my hand on his arm to calm some.

"Do you have some kind of plan to get there as safely as possible, Edward?" Carlisle asked, going into business mode. "We will clear the street for you, but after that you're on your own."

"Yes. I've noticed that the backstreets have more zombies wandering around, and it's also harder to escape from them there, so I thought I'd take the main street." He responded, also in business mode.

"Great plan, Ed." Jacob chimed in and planted his big hand on Edwards shoulder. "We've got a lot of time since it's June. But we'll try to be back before 6 pm." Grabbing to bottles of water and handing one to Edward, Jacob went for the door, calling Edward after him, "Let's get moving Eddie boy!"

Edward flinched but accepted the nick name, for now at least. Turning around he found me laughing at him. "Just laugh it up Belly."

"Be safe Edward. I want you back in one piece. Preferably."

"I'll be fine Bella. As long as Jacob stops calling me Eddie-boy." He said the last part in a little louder voice so Jacob would hear it too.

"Sorry. Eddie-boy." Edward sighed.

"Oh well. I expect you to bring each other back safely." I chuckled and pushed him toward Jacob and the door.

"There are two zombies outside now. We're going to distract them so you can get out undetected by them. Bella, will you be a dear and go tell Alec?"

I nodded and waved one more time at Edward and couldn't help being worried.

**EPOV **

Meeting Bella after all these years was amazing, even though it could have been under better circumstances. But it gave me hope that this world could be restored and become what it was before, or that it could get better with time. Things were already looking up.

Having to get out again worried me to no end. You never knew what could happen out here. And since Emmett and Rosalie weren't as used to seeing zombies as Jasper and I were, I knew we were bound to have some trouble bringing them back.

At least I had something good to tell them about this place, and it might help me to lure them out of our make-shift safe haven.

Carlisle signed for us that it was okay for us to go out. I shook his hand and thanked him once more and then I was on my way.

Going outside didn't give me the same pleasure as it once had. I used to love going out, whether it was to take a walk or go out for a walk. But now I had to be on my guard all the time and that made it hard to relax.

The street was pretty calm, I could see some zombies farther up, but since we were going the other way we didn't have to worry about them.

We made it halfway down the street before we encountered more zombies. Thankfully it was only two so taking them down was easy.

We didn't talk that much; we didn't want to risk getting distracted

The walk didn't take long, only about 15 minutes and once we stood outside I started whistling a tune me and the others had come up with, and soon enough we heard someone opening the door and we could see Jasper peeking out.

He looked warily at Jacob and I decided to introduce them at once. "Jazz, this is Jacob. I found a place to stay. He's cool." Jasper seemed to trust that explanation and opened the door and ushered us in.

"Jacob. Nice to meet you." Jacob shook Jaspers hand as soon as we got in.

"Are Em and Rose up yet?"

Jasper shrugged," Don't know, I heard someone moving around like an hour ago."

"Okay, I'll go get them. Will you show Jacob the stuff we have and put them in these bags." I handed him the back pack I had and then went in search of Emmett and Rose.

I prepared myself for anything before knocking on the door. I had stopped opening the door after all the times I caught them mid-session. And that something I wouldn't want to relive.

After some shuffling around, disheveled Rose stood at the door. "Edward, what's up? Is there any food?" She asked in a tired voice.

"Nope, something better."

She looked unimpressed. "What could be better than food? Other than a hot shower?" She sighed. "But that's another thing I probably won't get."

"I think you're wrong. I found a hot shower." I said proudly.

Sniffing me, unimpressed expression still in check, Rosalie said, "You still smell like ass. I will believe it when I see it."

"Pack all the stuff you have and might need and I'll show you. Do it fast and come down when you're ready. Bring everything. I'll be down packing my stuff."

Skipping down the stairs I heard Rose mutter "How can you be related to such a weirdo, Em?".

I didn't have that many belongings so I was done packing in no time. I went and took over for Jasper.

"Nice place you found here." Jacob said.

"Best place we could find. All the other places stunk of rotten corpses."

"I see. Our place has never been overrun by zombies and I thank god for that. I can't stand the stench."

We sat down as we were done.

"I'm worried about how Rose and Em are going to handle going out." I said to him, hoping he'd know how to calm them down.

"Just tell them to think about hot showers, warm bed and nice food. That'll calm them down. At least it worked the first time my brother came out with me. He damn near shit his pants, but I told him to think about home. He's got no problem now." Jacob chuckled.

"I will keep that in mind. Thanks." I said just as I heard Emmett stomping down the stairs, Rosalie coming after him.

"I heard something about a hot shower!" Emmett said excitedly. Rosalie sighed behind him.

"How far is it Edward? Are there any eaters out there?" She asked nervously.

"There weren't any on the way down here. It's not that far, just behind the subway entrance. It will take about 15 minutes to walk." I said reassuringly.

"Let's get this show going." Jazz came down, wearing one of the back packs we brought with us.

We all filed out the door, everyone keeping their guard up, watching silently.

Rosalie was taking deep breaths to keep the fear at bay. It worked.

Until a zombie stepped out on the street in front of us.

* * *

**I hope the next chapter will be out in about a week! Enjoy your weekend and stuff :)**

**Feel free to tell me if something is weird or just something that could improve my writing!**


End file.
